Unforgettable Halloween
by Niru-Se
Summary: Rikkaidai regulars don't celebrate Halloween. No, they normally don't. But Niou wants to scare Kirihara. And Yukimura 'demands' everyone to participate.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I want to, but Prince of Tennis is not mine!**

 **SY:** _A Halloween Special featuring Rikkaidai Tennis Club and friends_

 **WARNING:** Possible character OOC..but just minor.

* * *

" _Yanagi-sempaiii!"_ Kirahara squeeled, desperately running to Renji's direction with open arms and teary eyes.

He immediately hid himself behind the data specialist, looking left and right as if to make sure that no one has seen him.

" _Kirihara-kun,"_ the data specialist started. _"Would you care to tell me what this is all about?"_ He tried pulling himself away but to no avail. The second year ace was clearly intent on clinging to him like a super glue.

" _Kirihara-kun-"_

" _Sempai...they're not doing it, are they?"_ Kirihara asked, with those teary, puppy eyes Renji would have otherwise considered as cute if not for the fact that this was the same Akaya Kirihara whose constantly been on his tight leash for his inability to control his Devil Mode during tennis practice - which of course normally ends up in a bloodshed. So no. Definitely not cute.

" _Not doing what, Kirihara-kun?"_

Kirihara swallowed hard, steadying his voice and calming his nerves. No! He wasn't scared. It was all because he was surprised. That's all. _"The spirit..."_ he started, gripping Renji's shirt tighter. _"Niou-sempai said they're calling the spirit of Sanada Yukimura again this year! That headless samurai school guardian with nine tails and horns and cyclops eye.."_

Ah. Niou. Kirihara went on describing whatever monstrosity Niou has told him about, and Renji couldn't care.

" _Kirihara-kun, it's not true."_

The 2nd year ace stopped talking and stared at him. _"Hontou ni?"_

Renji sighed. _"The headless samurai you are talking about is never headless. He's a noble warrior during the Sengoku era. He is long dead. He's not a school guardian, so no. Sanada Yukimura is not-"_

" _Sanada Yukimura is not what, Renji?"_

The data specialist turned to the familiar owner of the gentle voice. He need not to use his data to know the silent command behind his captain's words, telling him to shut up an and let him handle this.

" _I was just getting some facts straight."_

Yukimura smiled. And Renji was sure the room temperature dropped to a degree or two below freezing point. He didn't know how it was possible.

" _Ne, Akaya.."_ Yukimura said, glancing at his prodigy. _"What Niou said was true. And you are going to help us do it."_

The little devil lost all the colors on his face as he held his breath. Few seconds after, he collapsed.

* * *

" _Seiichi...I've been doing the math and-"_

" _What math?"_

" _I'm a hundred percent sure you are not serious about what you said."_

" _Oh. Of course. I was just trying to scare our little kid. Isn't he adorable?"_

Renji inwardly winced at the word. Adorable? Kirihara? 0%.

" _About that helping part...I'd like to make sure I'm getting things right."_

Yukimura hummed and nodded. _"Let me see.."_ he thought. _"We'll do a special role play trick this Halloween and I will be the medium."_

Renji frowned, slightly getting the full picture on where this plan is headed. If you can even call it a decent plan. _"Medium...as in spirit channeling..seance.."_

Yukimura nodded. They were currently in his personal office inside the campus. Oh yes. Yukimura has his personal office. Renji once spent a full 6 months finding out how it was all possible when even the president of their student council have to settle to a joint room along with the rest of the officers.

He never got an answer. He stopped trying.

" _I'll do most of the acting. Niou and I will. You and Jackal make sure to keep Akaya at bay. He'll try to escape. You're the guards."_

Renji opened his mouth to say something but Yukimura raised a finger, stopping him. _"Take notes. I'd like the specifics covered perfectly."_

The data specialist obliged, bringing out his notebook and pen, ready for whatever Yukimura demands. He wasn't even yet sure if he agrees to all of these. But for the sake of peace, he'll have to get things written down first.

" _Sanada is in charge of the sound effects and-"_

" _Wait,..Sanada agreed?"_ The surprise was obvious on the data master's voice and Yukimura just arched a brow.

" _Not yet. But he will."_

" _Seiichi, I don't think Sanada-"_

" _Oh yes, he WILL agree. I'll take care of that. Now you go tell Marui and Yagyuu to buy some props. No cakes. This is Halloween. Lollipops with vampire or pumpkin themes are fine."_ Yukimura stopped frowning while in thought. _"..and we need masks.. And candles too."_

Renji scribbled down on his notes as fast as he can before finally raising his head to face their captain. _"Seiichi..all of these things...well...we're doing it when?"_

Yukimura cleared his throat and stood up. _"Tomorrow night. Now make the arrangements. Sanada and I will go shopping for the costumes,"_ he started while stomping out. _"One more thing. Look for metal straps. And tranquilizers."_

Renji frowned.

" _Safety precautions."_

And with that he's off.

* * *

The costumes, as it turned, were nothing short of fancy and dazzling for a darker, bizarre celebration such as Halloween. Renji sighed and looked at the list, which supposedly should contain the specifics on what he needs to do on all of the items sprawled on _his bed._

Why his bed? Because Yukimura insisted he does the safekeeping. And when Yukimura insists, no one - just NO ONE -could ever deny him. Not even Sanada. Yes, Sanada agreed to handle the sound effects. Renji didn't want to know how Yukimura persuaded the stoic vice-captain.

And then the list: (Yukimura's list)

 **Yukimura Seiichi**

\- witch +brooms

 **Sanada Genichirou**

\- traditional samurai costume + sword, real not wooden

 **Yagyuu Hiroshi**

\- Tuxedo + pumpkin head + candle

 **Niou Masaharu**

\- vampire +...actually leave Niou to his own.

 **Marui Bunta**

\- He insisted that he's going with a giant cake outfit.

 **Jackal Kuwahara**

\- monk outfit + crystal ball

 **Renji Yanagi**

\- Casper

 **Kirihara Akaya**

\- baby black cat + don't forget the cat ears! And the whiskers and paws.

Renji sighed. Now where does he start?

* * *

-Early the next morning -

Ring...

Riing...

Riiinnnnggg!

Tezuka lazily rolled on his stomach and reached out for his phone on the bedside table, still with his eyes closed, clearly unwilling to wake up. So whoever is calling him at this time of the day better have something extremely important.

" _Hai..."_ he answered almost in a whisper.

" _Oh..bedroom voice. Lovely!.."_ Tezuka frowned at the familiar shrill voice on the other line. _"Am I too early for our morning chat?"_

The Seigaku tennis captain reached out for his glasses which he always placed beside his phone and put it on. He glance at the digital clock on his right that said 3:05 am. _"Way to early, actually. What's up."_

" _No good mornings?"_

Tezuka yawned. _"Good morning, Seiichi."_

" _Right..now you see, I have a special treat to Akaya and I'd like to ask for the best idea on how to scare him."_

" _Scare him?"_

" _Yup!"_

" _I'm not sure, but wouldn't that be rude? I thought it's a treat."_

Yukimura shrugged. _"It's a Rikkai thing. Well now, your suggestion?"_

The stoic buchou didn't even have to think for his answer. _"Tell him your removing him off the regulars line-up."_

There was silence on the other line.

" _Seiichi?'_

" _I can't do that. Last time I did he cried the whole night, he lost his voice the day after. Thanks anyway."_

And the phone went dead.

* * *

" _While ore-sama thinks that Halloween parties are way too childish, I appreciate your respect for showing the decency to call me for suggestions,"_ Atobe said. He was currently enjoying a relaxing massage therapy when Yukimura called.

Yukimura rolled his eyes on the rhetoric. _"So..what do you think?"_

" _I can lend you one of my castles in Spain. They all have dungeons. Drug him and trap him inside one of those. We remove all the lights, no food, just water...for let's say...a week. And Kabaji can stay with him."_

" _I said scare, not torture."_

Atobe smiled. _"Sounds the same to me."_

" _Forget it."_

* * *

So at the end of the day, after asking 12 people in total, all from different schools, Yukimura decided to gather the Rikkaidai tennis regulars for a short briefing.

" _Buchouuu..."_ Kirihara started, with an audible shake on his normally, sharp voice. _"Anou...I know Halloweens are supposed to be scary..but perhaps there are better ideas than this?"_

Yukimura looked at the rest _"Better ideas, anyone?"_

Everyone remained silent. Yukimura inwardly giggled. Of course there's no other idea. He made sure the rest understood as well.

" _Well Akaya-kun...seems like everyone is on board on calling out for the spirit of the mighty Sanada Yukimura."_

He saw Kirihara's face which was close to tears. _"But...but.."_

" _You're not actually telling me that you're scared, are you?"_ There was an edge to Yukimura's voice, a cold, steely breeze that run chills to their spine.

Before the 2nd year ace could respond, Sanada stood up. _"We will summon the spirit of the mighty Sanada Yukimura! No excuses! Anyone who disobeys isn't fit to be a regular. Our honor is at stake! We shall face and conquer!"_

Everyone stifled a giggle. Even Renji faked a cough to hide the burst of laughter. Everyone except for Kirihara Akaya who was now fighting the urge to cry and sob at the same time.

He knew Halloweens are supposed to be scary. He believed Rikkaidai to be the strongest. Still..

 _Why do they need to summon a ghost?_

* * *

 **SY:** _Hmmm...it's supposed to be a one-shot story. But well, see you on the 2_ _nd_ _chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: A Japanese person own Prince of Tennis. Me no Japanese**

 **SY: Halloween celebrated with Rikkaidai is never scary.**

 **Well...dozo...**

* * *

Empty room. Candle-lit ambiance and the regular team standing forming a circle at the middle of the empty space while holding hands together and eyes closed.

It was truly a surprise that Kirihara came without much fight. And untrue to what Yukimura initially predicted, it doesn't seem like they'll make use of those metal straps and tranquilizer. Well, not yet. But at least Kirihara was playing along. Yagyuu though, found it suspicious.

" _We are all gathered here today, to call upon the spirit of the mighty Sanada Yukimura, Rikkaidai's destined school protector from whom we owe this long-time prosperity we enjoy.."_ It was Niou, flexing his voice in exaggeration so he sounded like a huge man inside a cave of some sort. Yanagi argued that it would have been better if they had his voice recorded and auto tuned. But Niou, being the confident trickster as he is would have none of it.

" _Shall we now proceed?"_

On cue, Yukimura and Jackal stepped forward so they were now between the group's circle, facing each other. The rest immediately filled in their vacant places. Sanada, who was supposed to play a haunting background music by then stood immobile, completely mesmerized by the pale-looking male 'witch' with broomstick in front of him. No, Yukimura wasn't a witch. To Sanada, the other teen more liked resemble a fairy lighting up the room filled with-

His fantasies were cut off when Niou elbowed him. Straightening up, he pressed a button on the remote he was holding and a haunting music started playing. Renji felt Kirihara stiffened and he had to look at the younger guy to make sure that he doesn't fall unconscious. The response he got was a tightening of Akaya's grip to his hand. The data specialist sighed in relief. He was fine. As of now.

" _Oh Sanada Yukimura-dono!"_ Niou started, extending his arms up as he looked above. _"Hear thy humble summons from your descendants! Grace us with your presence through our sacrifice! Use him to convey your noble message..."_

If only Sanada had a tennis ball, he would have used it to shut Niou's mouth up for spattering all the nonsense. Marui blew a bubble on his gum. He was too busy admiring himself on his gigantic strawberry cake outfit that he really didn't care what what happening.

Yanagi could now see Kirihara looking intently back and forth at Yukimura and Jackal, as if expecting some devilish hocus pocus to happen any time from now. Yagyuu stood impossibly still, complete with his crispy, black tuxedo and huge pumpkin head.

On Niou's signal, Jackal held out the shiny crystal ball in front of him. He started chanting some incomprehensible words that sounded ancient but is clearly invented. Slowly, the crystal ball he was holding turned brighter and brighter along with the widening of Akaya's eyes clearly edging to panic. Renji gripped the injection containing the tranquilizer on his pocket below his loose Casper outfit, ready to stab the 2nd year ace in case he started turning to Devil mode.

The crystal ball turned so bright that it blinded everyone. Save for one Hiroshi Yagyuu who was already unconscious ever since Niou started talking. Somehow, he managed to stand like a true-blooded gentlemen as he held on to the last shred of his consciousness which was already down the drain minutes ago.

When the light finally dispersed and everyone managed to adjust their eyes to the environment, they saw Yukimura on the floor, looking unconscious, while hugging his dear broomstick.

" _Buchouuu!"_ Kirihara squealed, wanting to go to his captain's rescue but equally afraid to come closer, knowing by instincts that something must be up. Instead, he tugged Renjis outfit. _"S-s-s-sempai...B-buchou...is he...is he...-"_

Sanada pushed another button and then there was a scream, followed by Akaya screaming his lungs out in true fear. Marui, who was now starting to enjoy the show spat his gum on the floor and joined his kouhai in the screaming competition.

Renji could feel Akaya's body trembling -the same Akaya who was now clinging to him like a magnet. The data specialist focused his attention to the original plan and ignored their dangerously close proximity. He had taken precautions himself. He's now wearing ear protectors to protect his eardrums from getting damaged should the screams reach decibels above the tolerable level.

The screaming was only stopped when Niou once again spoke.

" _Oh, Yukimura-dono! Reveal yourself and impart us your wisdom! Thy humble servants shall adhere to thy demands!"_

The statement was followed by an eerie silence.

And then...

All the candles went out. Kirihara yelped as tears started to swell on his eyes. He couldn't see anything. Couldn't hear anything. His only solace was with his Yanagi-sempai on his side holding - Wait.

Kirihara spread his arm. Nothing. He repeated the action. Still nothing. There was no Yanagi-sempai standing beside him. In fact there was only a void space everywhere he waves his arms out.

" _Y-Yanagi-sempai?"_

His previous panicked state was now accompanied by mild sobbing. Unable to see anything, he wasn't sure anymore where to step. He decided to turn right. That's when he bumped into something solid...and cold.

Kirihara held his breath, totally frozen on the spot. _"Yanagi sempai? Is that you?"_

The silence that followed was deafening and he suddenly worried where the others were. Are they unconscious like buchou? He held his hand forward, testing what that solid thing was. And that's when a lightning from the outside struck, providing him with a quick glimpse at the object in front - _a monster, with a big head...that was directly looking and smiling at him in the most creepy manner!_

Kirihara screamed, running to whatever corner as far as he can get from it. In reality though, it was no monster. It simply was Yagyuu who was still standing on his original position. But yes he was wearing a huger pumpkin head, which gave out a scary appeal when it was highlighted by the lightning.

Kirihara was now shaking, biting his fingers and carefully remembering one of those chants he learned from some sort of joint training with other schools in the past. But his mind was clouded in fear. He couldn't recall a bit of it.

" _Aa-kaaa-yaaahh..."_ came the raspy, breezy voice from somewhere within the room. The 2nd year ace flinched, turning his head from side to side, despite not seeing anything. When vision does not work, he hope his hearing could help.

And then something glowed steps away from him. Kirihara started backing off when that _glowing thing_ actually _moved_. The figure, which he then recognized as Yukimura awkwardly swayed as it struggled to stand up.

" _B-buchou?..."_

The figure twitched, as if its body has been dislocated on some points and is now trying to bring back its original form. When it finally faced him, Kirihara screamed. Yukimura's face was covered in blood. He now looked like a bloody version of a cute and lovely witch he once had.

Kirihara backed some more. He now believes this was not his captain. It couldn't be. And then the figure started walking towards his direction. He so badly wanted to run, but his knees suddenly felt weak. Okay yes, he will admit it for once. He was scared.

The figure was now inching closer, less than ten feet, he was sure of it.

" _S-stop! Stop right there!"_ he warned, though it sounded like a plea more than a warning.

Kirihara clenched his fists, how he hoped he can willfully turn to devil mode. Yes he might be badass inside the tennis courts, the feared ace among the rest. And yet here he was, shaking in terror at the site of what seemed like a reincarnation of a long-dead samurai who was taking the body of his most respected tennis player in his entire dear life.

The shaking of his body now turned to sobs, his head down as tears started to fall on his face. Where are the others? Where were they when he needed them to be on his side. His sobs soon turned to cries. Partly, it was because of fear, especially now that the Yukimura-like figure was already in front of him.

But what was suddenly occupying his mind was the fact that he was alone. This year is the last year when he will be celebrating Halloween with the rest of the regulars, still being part of the team. Next year, they won't be playing by his side anymore. He will be alone. Exactly just how it is like now. His cries turned wails, as if it could discourage the ghost from actually doing anything to him.

And then he felt arms pulling him closer. To a hug.

Kirihara willed himself to stop crying as he blinked away the tears that continued to fall on his face. He frowned and felt a soft hand caressing his back.

" _B-buchou?"_ he sobbed.

" _Hmm?"_

Kirihara sniffled and slowly pulled himself away to look at the face of his captain. What greeted him was a gentle smile from Yukimura, the same smile he only graced to Akaya when he is pleased and proud. The devil ace couldn't hold back the tears and threw himself to the other teen, landing them both to the floor.

" _Buchou, buchou, buchou!"_ Akaya wailed, burying his face on Yukimura's chest.

Suddenly, the lights of the room were turned on. Followed by confettis thrown at their direction.

" _Happy Halloween!"_ greeted the rest of the team.

Kirihara wiped his tears away and looked at everyone, still with their costumes of course.

" _Sempai..."_

" _I hope you like our little surprise. It was quite rush, but we did our best,"_ Yanagi said.

Kirihara nodded furiously, despite the tears.

" _And don't ever think this is over because I, Niou Masaharu, still hasn't show you the best part."_

The 2nd year ace just snorted.

Jackal smiled and offered him a hand. He took it and allowed his sempai to pull him back up.

" _Ne...aren't we eating yet?"_ Marui asked, unashamed of the fact that he was already digging in to the chocolate cake served at the long table at the far corner of the huge room.

" _You are eating,"_ Jackal said in a sort of reprimand.

Kirihara once again felt the welling of tears on his eyes but blinked them away. He wouldn't spend this Halloween crying like a kid. He'll have fun with his seniors and make the best out of it.

As they all started digging in to the buffet, Sanada and Yukimura stood watching the whole team. Sanada offered his hand and pulled Yukimura up.

" _He needs to be strong for next year. He'll lead Rikkaidai to victory,"_ Yukimura said, eyes straight on his prodigy.

" _He still needs to learn a lot. But he'll be a good captain."_

The blue-haired teen smiled and looked at his vice-captain. _"You think so?"_

Sanada nodded. _"Yes."_

" _Hmmm...better than me?"_

The stoic vice-captain cleared his throat. _"I...wouldn't say 're different."_

Yukimura chuckled. _"I have a question."_

" _Sure."_

" _Trick or treat?"_

Sanada frowned. It sounded childish. But aren't they already being childish by simply wearing all of their outfits? _"Ugh...treat."_

Yukimura smiled, leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. _"Happy Halloween."_

Sanada opened his mouth to say something but Niou suddenly whistled, catching both of their attention.

" _Trust me guys, I know how you feel. I'm dying to get my treat from Yagyuu myself. But first, we've got some real good food. So show Marui some respect for his effort and eat."_

Yukimura shrugged and headed for the table. Speaking of Yagyuu, the gentleman entered the room, still on his tuxedo but minus the pumpkin head, seemingly fully recovered from his unconsciousness.

" _To Akaya and the future of Rikkaidai tennis club.."_ Niou said, raising his glass of red wine.

The others raised their own.

" _Cheers!"_

* * *

 **OWARI.**

 **SY:** Cheers! Yeah, it was pretty fast. Anyway, need to do some preparing myself! Enjoy your Halloween!

 **Side note:** Sanada Yukimura is an existent historical figure. What Renji said on the 1st chapter about him was true. Trust Renji. Yukimura does.


End file.
